Feva For The Flava
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Dean and Castiel try out something new in the bedroom.


**Warnings:** slight sub/dom, spanking.

* * *

><p>"Dean, can I try it?" Castiel pulled the ring apart with his fingers, looking through the hole as Dean sighed and collapsed on the bed next to him. "Please, Dean." Turning to Dean, Castiel smiled and leaned in, nipping Dean's bottom lip gently before pulling away. The hunter's forehead furrowed as he stared up at Castiel, his blue eyes shining in the dim light of the motel room.<p>

"Okay, Cas." Dean chuckled and moved his hand to the back of Castiel's neck, his skin sliding along the fallen angel's slowly as he pulled him down. Their lips collided and Castiel dropped the cock ring on the bed beside them, his hands moving to Dean's hips, gripping them gently. The hunter let out a soft moan and closed his eyes, feeling the bed bounce slightly as Castiel moved to straddle his legs.

Dean tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss as Castiel moved his hands up his sides, pulling Dean's shirt up his skin. Shivering, Dean moved his free hand to the small of Castiel's back, pulling their hips roughly together as they kissed; Dean's tongue prying Castiel's lips open slowly. The kiss was passionate - full of love and lust - and Dean pressed his hips up against Castiel's roughly, a moan escaping his lips.

Castiel broke the kiss and sat up, his fingers gripping the end of Dean's shirt tightly as he pulled it up further. Breathing deeply, he looked down, watching as the hunter's tan skin became exposed the further the dark cotton slid along his skin, and swallowed hard. A small shiver ran through Dean's body as he felt Castiel drag the soft fabric along his body and he opened his eyes, locking his gaze on Castiel's. The hunter smiled softly and moved his hand down the side of Castiel's neck, his thumb grazing over the rough patch of facial hair that laced the upper part of his throat.

A sigh broke through Castiel's lips and he nuzzled his chin along the back of Dean's hand before pulling the hunter to a sitting position. Dean's touch was gone for a brief second as Castiel lifted his shirt over the hunter's head and removed it, tossing it to the side. As soon as the fabric left his skin, Dean moved his hand to Castiel's jaw, gripping it gently and sighing at the feel of his stubble scraping along his skin.

"Dean." Castiel turned his head and kissed Dean's palm gently, moving his lips to the end bone of the hunter's thumb, biting it gently. Dean let out a small moan as Castiel's teeth grazed over the bone and he chewed his bottom lip, tightly shutting his eyes. Smiling, Castiel ran his tongue along the length of Dean's thumb, while moving a hand to wrap around the hunter's wrist, pulling his hand away gently. Before Dean could wrap his mind around what was happening, Castiel was flicking his tongue against the tip of his thumb, treating it the same way he treated Dean's cock.

"Fuck, Castiel…" Dean breathed softly and opened his eyes, his gaze locking on Castiel, who was grinning as the tip of his tongue ran along Dean's thumb. Biting his lip, Dean grabbed Castiel's free hand and pressed it against the front of his jeans, roughly pushing his hips up against the fallen angel's palm. A moan escaped Castiel's throat as he took Dean's thumb between his lips and sucked it slowly, his hand moving roughly against the hunter's jeans.

Swallowing hard, Dean moved his hips with Castiel's hand, his head thrown back and eyes shut tightly as moans left his mouth. Castiel chuckled and pulled his mouth off of Dean's thumb, his fingers moving to the button and zipper of the hunter's jeans. Licking his lips, Castiel began undoing Dean's jeans slowly and listened to each moan he made, the sounds going straight to his growing cock.

"Tell me what you want, Dean." Castiel purred as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dean's throat, feeling him shiver slightly. As he waited for an answer, Castiel slipped a hand between Dean's jeans and boxers, pressing his hand against the hunter's hard cock, earning himself a loud moan. Dean panted lightly and swallowed hard, his head swimming and his cock throbbing in Castiel's hand.

"I want you to fuck me…" Dean whimpered out, feeling Castiel's hand move off of his cock, and his lips pull from his throat, moving to his ear. Castiel chuckled softly before he ran his fingers up Dean's stomach slowly, lightly raking his nails up the hunter's skin.

"_'I want you to fuck me'_ what, Dean?" Castiel mumbled, his nails digging into Dean's skin harder as he listened to him moan and curse under his breath. "Dean…. what do you say when you want me to fuck you?" Castiel whispered, his words - and voice - almost mocking Dean, which only made him moan louder and chew on the inside of his lip.

"I want you to fuck me, please…" Dean whispered softly before he added, "sir, please." Castiel growled softly in Dean's ear and bit the lobe gently before pulling away, pushing the hunter onto his back. Sliding off of Dean's legs, Castiel slipped his fingers into the belt loops of the hunter's jeans and started pulling them down, his eyes locked on Dean's body.

"Good boy." Castiel smirked as he tugged the denim down Dean's legs further, pulling them off before standing in front of the hunter. Dean leaned onto bent elbows, his eyes open as he watched Castiel remove his own shirt, throwing it over the bed behind him, a smile on his lips. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you, Dean…" The words came out barely above a whisper and Dean swallowed hard, gripping the bed sheet.

"I want you to—" Dean's words faltered as he watched Castiel run a hand down the front of his own stomach, until his fingers touched the waistband of his jeans. "I want you to slam your cock into me, Castiel. Please fuck me, Cas.." Dean whimpered lightly, his eyes moving to Castiel, pleading with the older man. A small moan left Castiel's lips as he undid his jeans and slipped a hand in and under his boxers, gripping the base of his cock.

"Show me that pretty cock of yours, like a good little boy." Castiel licked his lips as he stroked his cock slowly, watching as Dean lifted his hips and pulled his boxers down. The sight of the hunter's cock made Castiel swallow hard and push his jeans down around his knees. "That's it, now stroke it nice and slow…" Dean moaned as Castiel gave him the order and reached a hand down, gripping his cock gently before stroking up and down.

"Is this good, sir?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side and grinning lightly at the man standing in front of him. Growling in response, Castiel stepped out of his jeans and boxers, giving Dean a view of his body. Immediately, Dean's eyes fell on Castiel's cock and he groaned, gripping his cock tightly and stroking faster.

"Mmm, very good," Castiel whispered as he leaned forward, taking one of Dean's nipples between his teeth and biting it gently. "Now I want you to get on your hands and knees and tease me with that _oh-so _amazing ass of yours." Pulling away, Castiel threw Dean a grin and took a step back, watching the hunter as he scrambled onto his knees on the bed.

Castiel sucked in a deep breath as he watched Dean's torso dip onto the bed; his ass spreading slightly, giving the fallen angel just a peek at Dean's tight entrance. Another growl - low and rough - filled the room and Dean smirked, swaying his hips back and forth as he pulled his chest off of the mattress. Castiel bit his lower lip and stepped forward, sliding one hand up Dean's thigh, feeling him shudder underneath his touch. His fingers slid up further until the were on one of Dean's ass cheeks, gripping the tanned flesh gently.

"Oh, fuck." Dean moaned as he felt Castiel's fingers dig into his ass, while his thumb encircled his entrance, causing the hunter to shiver more. Chuckling, Castiel rubbed Dean's ass slowly before pulling his hand away and slapping it against the hunter's skin. The sound of his hand colliding with Dean's ass filled the room, followed by a loud yelp from Dean, and Castiel grinned.

"Do you like when I slap your ass?" Castiel leaned forward, his free hand sliding up the curve of Dean's side as he rubbed the spot he had slapped. A small whimper came from Dean's throat as he shut his eyes and pushed his ass against Castiel's hand. The fallen angel laughed softly before moving his hand down Dean's side again, letting it fall on the other cheek. Before Dean could recover from the first slap, Castiel's hand was coming down, hard, against his skin again.

Moans filled the air as Castiel rubbed both of Dean's ass cheeks slowly, looking down at the reddened skin with a grin. Castiel grabbed the cock ring from underneath Dean and moved his hand along the hunter's cock when he pulled it back. A moan broke from Dean's lips, his knees shaking and threatening to give out on him. As Dean swayed back and forth, chewing on his bottom lip, Castiel slipped the cock ring down until it was around the base and turned to the drawer beside the bed.

After opening the drawer, Castiel grabbed a bottle of lube that lay on top of the pile of stuff inside, and popped the top. The sound of the bottle opening caused Dean to shiver more, his cock throbbing in anticipation, and his ass still stinging from Castiel's spanking.

Castiel poured the thin liquid onto his hand and stroked his cock slowly until it was covered in lube, before tossing the bottle on the bed beside Dean. Before he fucked Dean, Castiel moved his fingers down, rubbing the excess lube against the hunter's entrance. When Dean was ready, Castiel gripped his hips and pulled him back, lining his cock up with the hunter's entrance before pushing in slowly, groaning at the tight heat.

"Fuck…" Dean groaned out as he dropped his head to the mattress and sucked in a deep breath, feeling Castiel's fingers digging into his hips. The sensations he felt hit him all at once and Dean pushed his chest against the bed, sticking his ass up further for Castiel.

Castiel pushed himself further into Dean, his fingers gripping at his skin roughly with each inch he slipped in, and he started breathing heavily. Dean's muscles tightened around him suddenly and Castiel moaned as he pushed the last inch of his cock inside the hunter, the cock ring hitting his skin. Not giving Dean much time to adjust to his cock, Castiel pulled out until just the head of his cock remained buried inside of the hunter and slammed back in.

A scream escaped Dean's lips - one filled with more pleasure than pain - and he panted heavily, moving a hand to his cock. With one stroke, Dean was moaning loudly and pushing his hips against Castiel; his cock throbbing more than before, and his head spinning with lust.

Swallowing hard, Castiel leaned over Dean, pressing his chest against the hunter's back as he kept thrusting in and out, moaning softly against Dean's ear. Each noise Castiel made only made Dean stroke his cock harder, feeling his orgasm build up. As he pulled out and slammed his cock deep inside of Dean, Castiel panted and moved his hand along Dean's side, dragging his nails along his skin.

"Fuck me, Cas…" Dean moaned out against the bedsheets as he stroked his cock harder; his body rocking from pleasure, and from each hard thrust Castiel made. Breathing deeply, Dean gave his cock one last stroke before he was coming on the bedsheets, moaning Castiel's name and panting heavily.

"Dean, fuck." Sweat poured off of Castiel as he kept fucking Dean; his body shaking and balls tightening as he got closer to coming. He listened to Dean's panting and soft moaning as his climax subsided and Castiel pulled out, slipping the cock ring off and tossing it beside Dean. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Castiel gripped the base of his cock and stroked up roughly, feeling his knees wobble just before he came all over himself, and Dean's back.

When his orgasm was finished, Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and took deep breaths, listening to the springs squeak as Dean turned over onto his back. Castiel turned to the hunter and smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips before pulling back.

"That was amazing," Castiel breathed and Dean nodded, a smile forming on his lips as he lifted a hand, running his fingers through Castiel's damp hair. Neither of them spoke as they lay there; their eyes locked on one another, and Dean's hand running through Castiel's hair. Sighing, Castiel turned and placed a kiss to Dean's wrist before standing up and walking to the bathroom. A few seconds later, the fallen angel walked out of the bathroom, wiping himself off with a towel as he walked toward Dean.

The hunter turned over and felt the cool, wet cloth press against his skin, sighing softly. Castiel smiled as he cleaned Dean up before draping the towel over the foot of the bed and climbing back in bed with Dean. Automatically, Castiel took Dean into his arms and kissed his shoulder gently, closing his eyes.

"I wonder how many thrusts you made…" Dean giggled softly as he fumbled around for the cock ring and finally pulled it up, his eyes on the counter. "Wow, less than me." A grin broke across Dean's face as he turned the ring toward Castiel, watching his eyes grew wide and listening to his laughter.

"Twenty-four, not bad." Castiel leaned in and kissed the side of Dean's lips before nuzzling him gently and resting his chin against the hunter's chest. Dean laughed softly before dropping the cock ring back onto the bed and moved his hands to Castiel's, linking their fingers together.


End file.
